Modern laptops and hand-held devices can access multiple networks with diverse and dynamic characteristics. For example, 3G data networks offer pervasive connectivity but may suffer from low network capacity, while Wireless Local-Area Networks (WLANs) may provide higher capacity but with tighter locational constraints. Multihomed video streaming offers a way to allow pervasive connectivity while mitigating the bandwidth constraints that often accompany such connectivity.
In multihomed video streaming, a video is concurrently sent over multiple access networks in order to achieve higher aggregate bandwidth, more pervasive connectivity, improved error resilience, and lower communication delays. Several US mobile service providers have reported large data traffic increases in their 3G data networks due to smart phone users. In this regard, multihoming can help offload traffic from congested networks, in order to attain better streaming quality, as well as lower transit costs for service providers.